


Brotherly Problems

by GhostlyShip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyShip/pseuds/GhostlyShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times Dave would wake up to see his brothers eyes watching him, it was unnerving. Those eyes always brought trouble, especially for Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This was done early in the morning ~ Sorry if its poor

Standing in the living room Dave couldn't hear his brothers breathing in the other room, Dave knew what this meant. Bro was awake and in the room. Without looking up he could feel the older striders gaze on his back, it made him want to squirm under those orange eyes. Oh how those eyes have haunted his dreams.  
At times Dave would wake up to see Bro's eyes watching him from the door way, they would be there one minute and not the next. Without turning his head he scanned the dark room for Bro's eyes, which could be seen in the darkness, they were beautiful, they seemed to glow. It was unnerving how they could track your every move.  
He must have his shades on, those pointy shades were both a blessing and a curse.  
Something slammed into Dave's back, causing the younger strider to stumble forward. Rough hands pushed him into the wall, and no matter how hard Dave tried to get away they kept him pinned in place.  
"Bro-"  
"Shut up"  
"I-"  
Dave was cut of as one of the hands grabbed a fist full of blond hair and slammed his face into the wall. Grunting he could feel blood start to drip downwards, the metallic taste isn't so bad once you've tasted it so many times.  
"I told you to shut the fuck up, little man"  
God he hated that nickname, he wasn't little any more. He had a job and was nearly as tall as Bro, well Dave was up to his chin. And so what if he still lived with his older brother, striders have to stick together no matter how annoying Bro could be.  
Dave growled as he could feel hands check his pockets and pull out the pocket knife.  
"Cant have you trying anything"  
The item landed somewhere in a box with a soft thud. Whelp there went all hope of surprising him. But this is normal, almost no one can get the jump on Bro Strider, don't beat yourself up to much.  
"Bro can we talk about this?"  
"About what"  
"That maybe you could let this slide and we both go to our rooms and we don't think about this again, period"  
"No can do Dave, you know how this goes"  
"Bro come on-"  
"Im getting damn tired of that mouth of yours"  
That shut him up. Dave could almost feel the smirk on Bro's face. He was forced to turn around and pushed to his knees.  
"You know how this goes Dave, don't bite, or ill make sure you cant use that mouth of yours for a couple of weeks. Got it?"  
Dave nodded, they've been through this before.  
"Good"  
Bro undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. Dave glanced up at Bro's hard dick. It made him feel a little giddy knowing he was the cause of the older striders arousal.  
"Open up"  
Dave did so, opening his mouth wide. He knew how to please his older brother, after the first few times he learned quickly what to do and what NOT to do.  
His mouth was quickly filled with Bro's cock. Bro was large but he had learned to keep his gag reflex under control.  
The older striders thrusts where quick and sharp, Bro almost never gave him a chance to breath, but when he did Bro always let Dave catch his break, Dave took it as an apology, if it was Bro never let on. Dave drew his tongue across the underside of Bro's length, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, and at some points even making the effort to swallow around Bro's cock, just like the older strider liked. Above him the soft moans and the fist in his hair were signs that he was doing good, this stirred Dave to suck harder, more eagerly as Bro grew closer to the edge.  
There was no warning as cum filled Dave's mouth, causing him to choke as the older strider kept him in place until he had finished. Pulling back Bro's voice had only the hint of a pant.  
"Go get yourself cleaned up, i have some friends coming over later"  
When Bro left, Dave groaned to himself.  
Friends meant trouble for the younger strider.


End file.
